Talk:Shrieking Souls
TROLL! Bob20o 21:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You is a troll you troll. This is your troll song troll...troll! I'm a cyber troll and I'm okay, I troll all night and I flame all day. He's a cyber troll and he's okay, He trolls all night and he flames all day. I set my sites, on a friendly folk, I know they all hate me On forums I go trolling And catch some pawns for tea He sets his sites, on friendly folk He knows they all hate he. On forums he goes trolling And catches pawns for tea He's a cyber troll, and he's okay, He trolls all night and he flames all day. I wreck their threads, give them the hump I laugh as sites turn sour. I put on my disguises, And screw around for hours. He wrecks their threads, gives them the hump He laughs as sites turn sour He puts on his disguises And screws around for hours He's a cyber troll, and he's okay, He trolls all night and he flames all day. I break down threads, I rant and rave, Got twelve identities And no one knows my gender Or knows just who I be He breaks down threads he rants and raves Got twelve identities And no one knows his gender Or knows just who he be He's a cyber troll, and he's OKAAAAAAAAAAYYY. He trolls all night and he flames all day I know its not THE troll song but it gets the message across - .....NecrusIV 07:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah its funny..NecrusIV 07:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My above post I didn't rewrite it, the internetz did. Colours The colour scheme reminds me of the renegade Sons of Malice. A Shadow Before the Dawn 12:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Numbers and Timeline Okay, nice chapter, I like the color scheme. Just a few things I feel need to be mentioned. First, in the start of the article, it is written 'It is a young chapter only a few millennia old' a 'few millenia old' would put it at least ten foudings back; that is not a young chapter. In the sme paragraph, you say it is a small chapter, but toward the end it is written that there are thousands of Marines in the Chapter; one thousand Marines is the limit in a single Chapter 'Hey wow, Criticism!' Bob20o 03:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't read this talk page in a while, but hear I am to say a few things. First, as for the colour scheme, I have recently found an actual canon Chapter that is exactly the same. Sorry 'bout that. Second, as for the 'few millennia old' thing, I admit I was a total noob when I wrote this and I am terribly sorry. Won't happen again. :) You mention that the chapter has a few hundred Terminators. That is several companies worth. Not even the Black Templars have that. The Inquisition would not allow that. Bluebeard2 Aug 16 2011